When The Wallflower Blooms
by January83
Summary: Austin he was born with a silver spoon is his mouth, he takes everything for granted and doesn't care when his parents had enough they send him to Summer Camp, Ally is the Wallflower shy and quiet, she always likes to be alone when her parents want her to have fun and get out there they also send her to Summer Camp. Can Austin make this Wallflower Bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**When The Wallflower Blooms**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I glanced at the clock seeing we only had a few more minutes left before Summer officially begins, I'm Austin Moon I'm 17, and I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth, I admit I'm very spoiled I get pretty much whatever I want, I got to a private school my parents enrolled me in, I don't get why I'm failing most of my classes with D's I'm labeled as a Player which is true. I love music, but been out of touch with it for the longest now anyways That's me.

"Ok Class I hope you all enjoy your summer I will surly miss you all- Austin it's the last day of school and your still texting?" said My annoying English teacher Ms. Rourke, I rolled my eyes and went back to texting some girl I'm 'Dating' it's a bet, I always do this to a whole bunch of girls I basically dated the whole school already do I care? Absolutely not! "This is a private school your parents pay a lot of money for you to sit in one of these classrooms I thought you would have changed your bad attitude this year Moon." Ms. Rourke said

I yawned and she gave me a stern look, "Oh no keep on talking I always yawn when I'm interested." while kicking my legs up on the chair, Continuing texting Ms. Rourke rolled her eyes and said, " Thank God it's the last day I have to see you Moon!" while pointing a finger at me. "I'm sorry what I was busy not caring!" I said to her while the class giggled and said 'oooh'. She just sat back down shook her head.

"Hey Austin we only have 1 more minute and then it's finally summer!" said my long time best friend Dez he's unique really unique, "I know all summer long Imma be at the beach catching some waves, and get wasted while partying with all them girls, this summer gonna be turned up!" I said enthusiastically. "You do that already." Dez said glancing back at the clock. "Countdown Everybody!" screamed Dez

The whole class started counting down, "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!" The bell then rung and everyone ran out the door screaming and laughing, "Summers finally here!" I yelled out running down the hallway to get my textbooks out of my locker with Dez. "After this it's Summer 2013!" I said to him waking towards my locker seeing the girl I'm 'Dating'.

"Hey Austin Imma miss you a lot, but your coming to my party this Sunday right?" she said stroking my hair, "Of course Suzy?" I said not sure what her name was. "It's Anne!" she screamed hitting me with her purse. "Right I knew that I was just testing you." I said laughing nervously while she gave me a confused look. I then gave her a kiss to help me out a little and she kissed back sloppily Man I swear no one in this school knows how to kiss.

We then broke apart gasping for air, "I'm glad your my boyfriend Austin." she said hugging me then I remembered the bet and said, "Oh about that I wanna break up." I said opening my locker, "WHAT! Why I thought what we had was special." she screamed, "Yeah, no maybe we can still be friends." I said lieing to her grabbing my books.

"Ugh no! I Hate You Moon don't ever talk to me again!" she said storming off, "Ok that wont be a problem." I said smiling closing my locker "You man whore." said Dez while laughing "Whatever." I said heading out where I saw my parents waiting for me outside the car they looked serious I knew something not good was about to happen I ran over to them and asked, "What's wrong." with Dez next to me. "Austin, you nearly failed this semester, You're inconsiderate of others feelings , and you always take everything we give you for granted, and you never give a us A thank You." said my mom

"And your point is...?" I asked "Austin we're sending you to Summer Camp for kids your age it's gonna be good for you instead of partying all summer long, I don't know if you remember this, but you use to go there every year when you were a small boy." My dad said. I then burst out laughing and said, "Ok that's a good one guys no really what wrong?" I looked back at them and I saw they were serious.

"Oh No You cant make me go." I said getting ready to run when my dad held me back right when I was about to run "It's alright Dez will be there." he said and I looked at Dez smiling and waving at me. "Really Dez you couldn't have told me sooner?" giving him a stern look. "Sorry buddy." he said getting in the car. "When are we leaving?" I asked sighing "Tomorrow." they said happily.

"TOMOROW!" I screamed struggling to get out of my Dad's grip trying to escape, but he threw me into the car and shut the door, he then got in and began to drive home. I looked out the window and thought 'This is officially gonna be the worst summer ever.'

**Ally's P.O.V**

I'm Ally, Ally Dawson I'm 17 years old and everyone at school knows me as 'The Wallflower' which is true I'm quiet and shy I just like being by myself reading. I have a couple friends who are incredible and I absolutely love them, I have been asked out by a couple guys, but I know they aren't right for me their the type who go for a girl because of her looks they just give me a chance to look for someone better than them. I'm a songwriter and a singer but I have terrible stage fright I want to go on stage one day and be me and do what I love, but sadly, it's not that easy.

"Oh My Gosh can you believe in a couple of minutes it'll be summer time no more Homework , Teacher, and Essays just relaxing I cant wait!" said one of my bestfreinds, Trish she's feisty, loud, and very fun the opposite of me, but somehow we're great friends. "And your still reading C'mon Ally it's summer time to put away the books and have some fun for once." She said pulling my book away from me.

"Hey! That's mine I'm almost done reading it!" I said trying to get it back "Not until you promise you'll try and have some fun this summer." Trish said putting the book behind her back. I rolled my eyes and said, "I promise I'll try and have some fun this summer." "Now can I get my book back?" I said "Yes." she said giving it back to me "Thank You." I said about to continuing to read when the last bell rung and that's when all papers flew up in the air and everyone rushed out the door screaming down the hallways.

" Yes Summer is finally here!" Trish said pumping her fist in the air as we ran down the hallway out the door outside the school, "There are my parents." I said pointing towards my car and me and Trish crossed the street and went over to my parents, "Hey Mom." I said entering the car, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Dawson!" Trish said putting her seat belt on. "Hey girls." they said awkwardly and I knew something was up, "What's wrong?" I asked them curiously

"Uh ok well sweety Ally your such a good daughter and we know how much you want to get out there and sing and we want you to have fun this summer instead of being locked up in your room and reading it's time you put yourself out there so we put you into this one awesome summer camp for teens and trust me you'll have so much fun there, remember you went there before when you were a small girl, and you had the best time there." my mom said to me.

"Wow Really! I don't wanna go Imma be a loner I wont know anybody!" I said "You wont be alone I'm going too!" said Trish "And you didn't tell me?" I said, "Sorry Ally." she said. "Ugh When is this summer camp thingy starting?" I asked "Tomorrow" they both said "WHAT you cant be kidding me right now." I screamed "You got a lot of packing to do." My mom said.

'Great this is just how I wanted to my summer to go' I thought to myself as I looked out the window.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I just finished packing all my clothes and shoes in my luggage I then headed down stairs out of my house where my parents waited for me in the car I rolled my eyes and put my luggage in the back trunk, and hopped in the car going on my phone, "Oh yeah Austin honey all your electronics wont work there you know that right?" My mom said. 'WHAT! Ok now I'm really not going!" I said trying to get out of he car but then my dad quickly drove off making me fall back.

"Great just how I planned my summer to be!" I yelled sitting back up and putting on my seatbelt It was gonna be a long drive so I put on my earphones and listened to music almost the whole ride when we got higher into the mountains my phone stopped working, "Don't Die on me now!" I said holding my phone until my dad took it away from me.

"We're Here Austin!" My mom said clapping her hands " You guys hate me don't you?" I asked "No we don't Austin this is for your own good now C'mon!" she said getting out of the car. "No here's your luggage." my dad said taking it out for me, "Oh here you go it's your cabin number." he said handing me a piece of paper saying 'Cabin 207'

"Ok Austin we're gonna miss you take care now, don't get in trouble see you at the end of summer!" they said hurrily getting in the car and driving off rather quickly. 'Yeo They do hate me" I said walking around the camp it all looked so familiar I saw lots of teens hugging and laughing and running around to there cabins. I rolled my eyes and walked towards my cabin when I saw some brunet with blonde highlights at the bottom, wearing short white denim jeans, a flowy yellow top, and had on converse.

I couldn't really see her face because her nose was stuck in a book I decided to have a little fun and walked near her and stuck my foot out an she tripped and fell while screaming, I burst out laughing pointing at her. She then got up dusting herself off and faced me, "Are you freakin kidding me?" she said yelling at me. She was beautiful, her lips were red and plump, she had a baby face that was soft and clear, her eyes were light brown, her hands were small and fragile, she had a nice petite body, she wasn't like the rest of girls I had seen.

She had me in a trance, and it was hard for me to breakthrough, somehow I felt like I've seen her before I just couldn't put my finger on it, "Are you listening to me?" she asked I shook my head and said, "I'm sorry what?" She rolled her eyes and said, "You owe me an apology for tripping me!" "Oh yeah I don't apologies." I said "You know what?" she said, "No what?" I asked smiling at her "I don't like you." she said trying to pick up her book when I grabbed it first and held it behind my back, "Are you serious you do know this is summer camp?" I asked her.

"Give it back!" she yelled trying to get it back I then held it up in the air with 1 hand and she stood on her tippy toes trying to get it back coming closer to me, I then turned around still holding up the book when someone bumped into me from behind and with Ally close to me we both fell. I was on top of her careful not to put all my weight on her we were inches apart and I took in her scent , I then said, "Hi." she hit my arm and said, "Get off of me!" and I stood up holding out my hand for her and took it cautiously.

Her soft touch left me breathless and her eyes upon me drove me crazy with that mysterious smile, "Here's your book." I said "Now you decide to give it to me." she said snatching it from me. "I'm Austin." I said to her, "My names Ally." she told me dusting off her book she then looked up at me with wide eyes and had a confused look and inspected me carefully, "Is your last name Moon?" she asked "Yeah" I said furrowing my eyebrows.

She then said, "You're the boy who always pulled my hair, tripped me, and pushed me into the lake I nearly drowned!" pointing at me with her book, "Ally?" I Said remembering her distinctly now, "Why look at you all grown up now." I said looking her up and down that perfect petite body. "My eyes are up here." she said crossing her arms. " I know." I said raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and said, "You're gonna pay for what you did to me when I was little." "Hey what about me you pulled my pants down that one time, and hid my clothes from me when I was showering." I said

"Well you deserved it! I'm giving you only 5 seconds to run." she said "You're not actually gonna chase me now are you?" I said "5" said Ally "4" "C'mon" I said to her. "Run Moon!" Ally said chasing after me and I began running down by the lake and all the other campers began staring at us and laughing, "Come on Ally we were kids!" I said

Man this is gonna be along summer!

**So tell me what you all think I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so much more to come please review and thank you all for reading it really means a lot to me so yeah hoping to update tomorrow most likely! thanks you guys bye~ January xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**When The Wallflower Blooms**

**Ally's P.O.V**

"C'mon Ally we were kids back then!" said Austin while running away from me as I tried to catch him, "Ally I see your chasing boys already!" said Trish coming towards me with so many luggage's in her hand I stopped running and walked towards her out of breath, "You do realize we're just spending the summer here not the entire year right?" I asked her.

"I know that Ally why do you think I brought my whole closet?" she said holding up her bags. I smiled and rolled my eyes at her and Austin then came by us trying to catch his breath, "She wanted to kill me you know!" he said putting his hands on his knees huffing "Ally you know better than that!" Trish said while laughing. "Well he tripped me, took my book, and he's the one who would always bother me when I was a little girl!" I said defending myself

"You mean the blonde headed devil who would always pull your hair and throw you in the lake?" she asked pointing at Austin "Yes him Trish you were their when I nearly drowned!" I said giving Austin a stern look. "But you lived! You have got to start living in the present Ally." Austin said putting an arm on my shoulder. "Don't touch me." I said "Alright then." he said quickly taking his arm off me.

" He didn't even apologize to me." I said to Trish "Oh C'mon Ally let it go so we can go to our cabin already!" she said picking up her bags "Alright, Alright Trish let's go." I said as we walked to our cabin number 210. As we entered we see one other girl fixing her bed, "Oh Hi I hope you guys don't mind I got the single bed I'm Cassidy." she said.

"Hey I'm Trish and that's Ally and I don't mind." Trish said putting down her bags and sighing in relief and we started unpacking I got the top bunk and Trish got the bottom one, "So what do you guys do sing, dance, act?" asked Cassidy while folding her clothes and putting them up in her drawer. "I'm an actress well not a professional one obviously if not I would be shooting a movie with Brad Pitt and not be here." Trish said while sighing, and we all laughed

"What About you Ally?" Cassidy asked "Me? Imma a songwriter and a singer, but have terrible stage fright so I guess that's why I'm here." I said softly looking down. 'Oh well surly by the end of the summer you'll be singing on that stage with everyone cheering." she said to me, "Thanks Cassidy." I said Once we were all settled in we all just sat down and got to know each other.

"So you guys see any cute guys yet?" Cassidy asked squealing "None yet, but I think Ally got herself a boy already!" Trish said "Oooh!" Cassidy said and I looked down at my hands and said, "I really don't he's just some guy who use to bother me when I was little and we just met up today when he tripped me something's just never change." I said smiling "So this boy- what's his name?" she asked curiously

"His name is Austin." I said to her "You know when boys do that to you it means they like you!" she squealed. "What? No way we were just kids back then." I said shaking my head. " I think little Austin did have a crush on you back then who knows?" Trish stated "That was so many years ago though." I said standing up, and Trish and Cassidy said, "Sure Ally whatever you say." sarcastically. Then an announcement was made, "May all campers meet up by the lake later tonight for a bonfire Thank you." they said.

"I can't wait! Imma start getting ready it'll be night-time soon anyways." Said Cassidy getting up and looking for clothes to wear in her drawer, "Me too what about you Ally?" asked Trish. "Not now I really wanna read this chapter." I said grabbing my book and turning to where I left off, "No, No, No Ally." said Cassidy slowly taking my book away and putting it her drawer. " Why does everyone wan to take my book away today?" I asked crossing my arms "You need to have some fun!" they said to me

I rolled my eyes and said," You guys are terrible." I said while laughing "Ok let me see what you got to wear." Trish said as I handed her my luggage with all my clothes, "Boring, Drab, out of style, that's is so last year!" said Cassidy as she went through my clothes, " Please criticize what I wear some more I don't mind." I said sarcastically. "How about this?" said Trish pulling out a blue shirt and a white skirt, "I like it!" Cassidy said clapping her hands

I took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change and when I came out both Trish and Cassidy smiled and said, "Perfect!" highfiving each other.

Later on it was time for the bonfire and everyone rushed out of their cabins and went towards the lake where a couple other campers were sitting down the sun was just setting making a beautiful view I sat down my the lake while the other campers were talking by the bonfire. I then felt someone sit by me and when I turned it was no other than Austin looking at the sun that was just about to set letting the moon and stars fill the darkness with light. "Hey" he said

"Oh no you better not push me into the lake again I still don't know how to swim." I said to him. "Don't worry I wont...maybe." he said and I playfully pushed him. "So you like watching sunsets to huh?" he asked."Yeah makes me feel happy somehow like I'm not alone." I said facing him, "Yeah I know that feeling I'm an only child so things are kinda lonely and quiet around my house and my parents are always working so yeah." he said turning back to face the sun as it slowly left and the stars came out filling the darkness with nothing more than light. I then got up and dusted off my skirt and got up, " We should probably go their starting the fire now." I said to him.

"Yeah." he said getting up and I began walking away but then he held my wrist back and said, "By the way Baby Faced Beauty you look beautiful today." while winking and walking away with his hands in his pocket and I blushed a deep red looking down. I remember how he used to always call me Baby Faced Beauty when we were little kids for some reason I looked back up to see him turning and giving me a devious smile and walking back with the other campers.

I shook my head and headed out by the bonfire and sat by Cassidy and Trish we all made smore's and all the campers were talking and laughing with one another I occasionally talked and laughed but for the most part I was quiet and had my head down just thinking I eventually decided to go for a walk by myself around the camp ground looking up at the stars wanting to be with them high in the sky shining bright, and giving others light, as I walked.

Sadly, that's impossible but I can still dream right? My thoughts were disrupted when I saw someone tap on my shoulder and when I turned I saw a guy with brown hair and dark brown eyes asking, "You know you're not allowed to walk alone in the night why are you here and not at the bonfire?" with a confused look and I said," Oh I didn't know I just didn't want to be there I rather be reading by myself." softly " Sounds to me like your a Wallflower." he said "Yeah I guess I am." I said looking down half laughing

"So does this Wallflower have a name?" he asked I looked up and said, "My names Ally." with a soft smile "Well than nice to meet you Ally my name's Dallas." he said taking out his hand, I shook it cautiously, "Don't be shy I don't bite." Dallas said with a warm smile. I smiled back and when we were looking at each other we forgot we ere still holding each others hand from when we shook it, until someone cleared their throats from behind us.

And we took our hands back awkwardly, "Oh hey Austin." I said "Hey you guys should be heading back to the bonfire the councilor is asking for you two." he said a bit rudely. "Oh ok.." I said quietly walking back with my head down looking back to see Dallas introducing himself to Austin, but I saw Austin just walk away from him, and I wondered what that was about.

"Hey Ally where were you, you missed it this one kid jumped in the lake in his boxers!" said Trish while laughing along with Cassidy , I laughed and said, "Maybe next time." I said, " Ow! Dumb mosquitos they keep biting me...I mean I know I'm delicious but still Ow!" screamed Cassidy, and we all laughed as she hit her arm. "Ok you crazy teens with your texting, and murder time to head back to your cabins see you all tomorrow for another epic day Good Night!" said our camp councilor, as we all laughed.

We then headed back and I saw Austin walking with his head down and his hands in his pocket looking mad he was a couple cabins down from us, I just shook it off and headed to my cabin and once we got there we were all exhausted we all changed and washed up and headed to bed, "Best Threesome ever me, my bed, and my pillow." Trish said while yawning and we all laughed and turned out the lights.

**So that's chapter 2 you guys tell me what you thought about thanks for all your support please review! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I told ou guys I was gonna update today! Anyways that's all! Bye ~ January xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**When The Wallflower Blooms**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I woke up this morning to see Dez unpacking happily, "Dez you just came! Why weren't you hear yesterday?" I asked him getting up and stretching, "Yeah my dad's car broke down so took forever to get it started and back running but we managed." Dez said to me while laughing. " Ok then?" I said getting up and going to the bathroom to freshen up and change out of my sleepwear.

When I was done changing there was a knock on the door and when we opened it we saw our councilor with that one kid Dallas I gave them a queer look and said, " What is he doing here, and why does he have his luggage's with him, and why aren't you guys answering me?" I yelled. "Because you keep on talking! Now there was a mistake we accidentally put 4 guys in 1 cabin, and you two are the only ones with extra space so meet your new roommate!" said our camp councilor.

"What! Uh No, No, No I'm sure there's someone else willing to take him in sorry not us." I said closing the door before Dallas put his foot between there and stopped it from closing, "You heard the councilor." he said coming in, "See you guys soon for breakfast, and today were going by the lake canoeing and later you all can swim." the councilor said and then walking away. I closed the door and rolled my eyes seeing Dallas starting to unpack.

"Great I'm so happy you're here!" I said sarcastically "Sure don't seem like it." said Dez while laughing, " Oh no I'm so glad you're here Dallas." I said grinding my teeth, "Then why are you clenching your fist?" Dallas asked, "Oh am I clenching my fist I didn't notice." I said sarcastically " You hate me? well ok then grab a chair and wait for me to care." Dallas said while laughing. Dez also laughed and said, "Oh that was a good one." I looked at him sternly and he said, "Never mind that was not funny." he said looking down.

Then an announcement was made, "May all campers please report outside for breakfast and then get your bathing suits on for swimming and canoeing." they said. We all then headed outside where other campers were eating and laughing. As we left,and got my breakfast I spotted Ally sitting down with 2 other girls talking, but I saw Ally quiet holding onto her book tightly I was about to go over to her when Dallas went to Ally first. Someone's gonna get bitch-slapped soon.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Cassidy, Trish, and I were all sitting down eating but I just stayed quiet until I saw Dallas sit by me and Cassidy and Trish elbowed each other and giggled looking down and I gave them a stern look. "Morning Wallflower." he said smiling at me, I smiled back and quietly said, "Morning Dallas." looking up at him. "Hi I'm Trish and that's Cassidy." they said to Dallas, "Hey so you-" "Sorry umm we have to go do stuff right now right Trish." Cassidy said elbowing her, and Trish looked confused at first and then said, "Oh yeah totally forgot well see you guys later on the lake!" Trish said as they got up and left me and Dallas alone.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Sorry about them their just weird." while taking out my book and opening it up to wear I left off, "What book is that?" Dallas asked curiously while eating. I sighed in relief and said, "Finally someone tried not to take my book away!" while we both laughed, "It's called 'Thirteen Reasons Why'" I said handing it to him to see. " It's about this boy who finds a box addressed to him that has a tape from his classmate and crush who committed suicide 2 weeks earlier on camera and gives him 13 reasons why she wanted to end her life." I told him.

"Now that is deep." he said handing it back to me, "Yeah I tried reading it but with everyone trying to take my book away it gets harder and harder for me." I told Dallas, "Well I wont do that I admit I'm sorta nerdy." he said and I laughed until the camp councilors said, " Ok you guys settle down in the next 30 minutes you guys can either canoe in the lake or swim your call." he said, and everyone went back to their cabins excitedly.

" Will I see you later?" he asked "Umm well I don't exactly know how to swim and I've never done canoeing so I don't know maybe I'll just walk around or something." I said "Oh C'mon it'll be fun I'll be there!" he said happily and I giggled and told him, "I'll think about it." and walked off back to the cabin where I saw Trish and Cassidy squealing and grabbing my hand, "Ok now tell us who's the guy, do you like him, when is your date?" they said as I looked at them confused, "Uh first of all his names Dallas, I don't like him like that I just met him yesterday, and there is no date." I told them

"Ally he clearly likes you!" Trish said, "We just met yesterday there's no way he's already in love with me." I protested they sighed and said, " You clearly know nothing." as they got up to get ready for the lake, "Whatever you guys." I said climbing up to my bunk and grabbing my book to read, "You're not going to the lake?" they asked, "I don't know I can't swim remember." I told them, "Well then canoe!" Trish said looking at me, "I don't know you guys." I said whining

"Hey Crazy times plus good friends equals Amazing memories." Trish said "Don't you wanna look back on your life and say, ' I cant believe I did that' instead of 'I wish I had done that'" Cassidy told me while grabbing her bikini. I thought for a second and sighed, "Fine I'll go but I don't have a swim suit." I told them "Oh you can borrow one of mines." Cassidy said handing me a yellow bikini to wear.

Once I put it on I felt self-conscious, I wasn't just gonna go out there like that you know I put on a hoodie and a sort shorts that the hoodie covered making it look like I had no pants on. I tied my hair up In a cute messy bun making some of my curls fall down, we then went out of the cabin and walked towards the lake seeing others already swimming and jumping in the lake, while others were canoeing. I smiled to see everyone enjoying themselves , and I see a guy who's drawing a circle around him saying, "I aint fucking with no sea bears." and I laughed remembering that from SpongeBob when I was younger I went over to him and said, "This is a lake not the sea you know." while I was outside his circle.

He then grabbed my hand and put me in his circle, "You never know." he said looking around suspiciously with his eyes narrowed, and I laughed at him steeping out of his circle saying, " I think I'm gonna be alright my names Ally." I told him with a smile, "Well nice to meet you my names Kyler." he told me while laughing stepping out of his circle, and I said, "Oh no what about the sea bears!" sarcastically while gasping, and he laughed. "You're cute so I'm gonna act awkward around you." he told me

"I'm kidding." he told me while laughing looking at the lake, "Ok then." I said unsure while laughing and I turned around to see who else was coming and I saw a shirtless Austin smiling and then he looked at me and I quickly looked away back at the lake Kyler then laughed and said, "Awkward." and I smiled looking up at him, He was way taller than me, he had blondish white hair with hazel eyes, he was in good shape I would know since he had no shirt on, he then looked back down at me to see I was looking at him and he smiled.

"So you wanna swim?" he asked "Yeah uh I don't know how to swim." I said quietly holding onto the bottom of my sleeve with my hand shyly, " Ok then well what about canoeing?" Kyler asked. " Uh I don't know." I said softly "It'll be fun! C'mon give it a try little Ally." he told me I smiled and then nodded and he went out and grabbed a canoe and brought it close to us he then said, "All aboard getting on I slowly walked into the lake by the canoe and he took my hand and put the other on my waist and helped me up slowly. "Thanks." I said as I took a seat on the opposite said of Kyler while he rowed and I looked at the lake seeing my reflection, and Kyler's white blonde hair.

" So what do you usually do during the summer?" he asked while slowly rowing the canoe, "I read, write songs, and sing a little, and how bout you?" I asked curiously "Well I normally devote my summer to eating, sleeping, oh and Netflix!" he told me happily as I laughed, "That's why my parents decided to bring me here to get out of the house." Kyler said. I giggled and stared at the natures beauty I glanced at the mountains and the trees noticing something and I then exclaimed " Whoa check out that little fox over there in between some trees!" I said pointing towards it while laughing." That's so cool!" Kyle told me watching the fox in amazement.

"Hey Kyler don't you think it's amazing how the animals know when to run from the fire even though it hasn't even started yet?" I asked him while l looked back at the fox hiding by the trees with curious eyes and I see Kyler give me a small smile while I looked at the fox, " Sorry If that didn't make sense well it makes sense to me, but-" "I get you and yeah I wish us humans could just sense things like that." he said cutting me off.

We talked for a long while he's incredibly funny I couldn't stop laughing at all, we then headed back to the camp ground where he helped me jump down in the water and we walked back to the campground, "I'm hungry, but then again I'm always hungry." he said rubbing his tummy, "Want me to buy you something like chips?" I asked him " No it's cool I don't wanna waste your money." he told me sitting down, "Well too bad I' buying you one." I said while laughing and I walked over to a nearby vending machine where I saw Dallas buying a drink, "Oh hey Ally I see you came." he said with a smile. "Yeah glad I did thanks." I told him, "Yeah so later tonight everyone's gonna get together and chill wanna come?" he asked.

" Thanks for the offer but I don't think so but I'm pretty sure Cassidy and Trish are gonna drag me there so I guess I'll see you there." I said with a smile. "Greta see you later Alls." Dallas said as he walked back to his friends. " Here you go." I told Kyle handing him a bag of chips sitting down by him, "Thank you , you know when you're bestfreinds with someone when they buy you food." he told me opening it and eating a chip, "You know I always thought air was free, until I bought a bag of chips." Kyler said shaking his head. I giggled and then the councilors said, "Ok all you people it's getting rather late time to go back to the cabins see you all later tonight for the hangout." as everyone gathered their stuff.

" Well maybe I'll see you later then." Kyler said getting up offering me a hand and I gladly took it getting up," Yeah I think so anyways thanks today was fun." I said to him with a warm smile, "Yeah I'll catch you later then." Kyler said walking back to his cabin happily. I smiled and looked down until someone said, "Hey Baby Faced Beauty wait up." and I turned to see Austin walking by me, "Hi Austin what do you want?" I asked " You didn't go swimming with me and I didn't get a chance to see you in your bikini." he said while putting. " You didn't...good I didn't intend on you or anyone seeing me in a tiny bikini." I told him.

"Gosh ok calm down ." Austin said throwing his arms in the air I then walked back to my cabin slowly and I heard him whisper, 'How long till you surrender to me Baby Faced Beauty'

**well how was it like the new character he's sorta adds the comedy in this he's the crazy one he's gonna make this story interesting, anyways please review and tell me what you all thought about it and thank you! I hope you guys liked this chapter please review for some more! Thanks ~ January xoxxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**When The Wallflower Blooms**

**Austin's P.O.V**

As Ally walked away It made me want her more, my body and mind are endlessly craving for her like a child with their candy taken away, me being like this doesn't make any sense! I shook my head and sighed turning around back to my cabin knowing that I'm sinking in deeper and deeper, and it's gonna be hard to break free.

When I went back to my cabin I saw Dallas and Dez talking I sat by them listening to what they're talking about, "Yeah she's cute, but did you see her with that one guy umm I think his names Kyler the one with the white hair that looks like snow." I heard Dallas say " You mean sea bear guy man some people are just so weird." Dez said walking to the kitchen and coming out eating baby food, and we all gave him deranged looks, "What?" he asked, "Yeah he's the weird one." I said awkwardly.

" So this guy Kyler he was with Ally?" I asked Dallas, he nodded and said, "I was planning on hanging with her but I let her be you know they just went canoeing for a while." he told me getting up and putting on a hoodie. Great now I gotta another guy to keep my eye on I thought to myself as I got up and went to change for tonight, I put on a white V-neck with some black jeans and I put on my whistle necklace Giving myself on last look.

It was getting rather darker quick and then it was time to go hang outside, I looked out the window to see teens around a fire laughing and joking, I also saw some swimming, and others singing and playing the guitar. I then headed outside with Dallas and Dez behind me I could see Ally with the same two other girls walking she was wearing a floral print shorts and a summer sweater that was a bit big for her exposing her shoulder, she held on to the bottom of her sleeve with her hand shyly while holding a brown book that had an A on it.

When she looked at me I felt like I was being electrified, my body and mind burned up that moment she appeared I felt I was going crazy, she then gave a small smile and looked down holding her book tighter, she had a mysterious smile that made me want to possess her. I then closed my eyes and sighed walking slowly to where all the other kids were having fun.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Cassidy, Trish, and I were with other campers as I went to the dock sitting by the edge by the lake with my bare feet dangling and touching the water, I opened up my songbook and began writing down all thoughts coming to me, I then closed my book shut sensing someone near me and when I turned I saw Austin and he came by me and sat down, "Baby Faced Beauty what are you here all alone?" he asked looking up at the stars, "I like it that way." I told him, " I wish you would blossom already Wallflower." he said looking at me with as a soft smile.

I looked down at my shaky hand and back up the stars. "Austin, do you ever just look at the stars and wanna be with them? I do for some reason I want to the things they do like, fill the darkness with light, and keep watch in the night, but their too far to reach." I told him sadly, " You already do that, your smile fills the darkness with light, you're already a star in by book." he told me and I smiled "Thanks." I said softly, he then got up and walked away to the fire where a few others were singing. I wished I could just sing like that and not be scared, I just wanna break all these wall down that are keeping me back.

Although I know I'm the one keeping myself back, I sighed and looked out at the lake when I hear a familiar voice say, " Calabunga!" and when I turned I saw Kyler running down the dock in his swim trunks with a whole bunch of glow sticks in his hand, he jumped over me and into the lake. All the glow sticks were in the lake making it look so cool and bright I laughed and everyone came over laughing and jumping in the lake, while splashing the water.

He then came down by me with his white hair in his face and I laughed, " You're crazy Kyler." I told him as I used my finger to push aside the wet hair from his face and he smiled up at me, "I know one of my greatest qualities now look everyone's having a fuckin' great time." he told me and I said, "Watch your language." "Oh shit I'm sorry." Kyler said and I laughed and shook my head. He then splashed some water on me and I kicked some on him and I see Cassidy and Trish giggle they were also in the lake playing with the glow sticks.

I rolled my eyes and he went back swimming with a couple others and after a long while of seeing others swim and splash water on me the councilors came unexpectedly and said, "You guys are all gonna get sick! We cant have you in the lake unsupervised,C'mon now,man why are teens so rebellious you give them a bit of freedom and the next thing you know their in the lake swimming with a whole bunch of glow sticks." they said helping us out and handing out towels and blankets.

As soon as Cassidy and Trish came out I gave them both a towel laughing at them, and then I saw Kyler get out and I put the towel over his head ruffling his hair as he smiled down at me," Your hair is just like Jack Frost's you know." I told him then the councilors said, "Ok you guys get warmed up by the fire no more lake time till tomorrow do you all understand?" he asked as we all nodded and headed by the campfire where everyone was huddled up, in a circle.

"Ok who wants to sing first?" this one random girl asked holding up the guitar, "Ooh, Ooh me pick me!" Kyler asked raising his hand, she laughed and said, "Any volunteers?" and Kyler raised his hand higher jumping out of his chair and said, "I know you see my hand." "Ok calm down here." she said passing him the guitar. He cleared his throat, and said,' I call this song the Campfire Song song from my personal favorite artist SpongeBob Square pants.' and everyone laughed

' Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song and if you think that we can sing this faster then your wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along.' he sang and everyone giggled as he swayed side to side

Bum, Bum, Bum C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song and if you think we cant sing this faster then your wrong but it'll help if you just sing along'

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song!

'Austin take it away' Kyler said to him but he just sat there looking at him as if he were crazy and Kyler said, 'Good!'

It'll help Oh It'll help if you just sing along OH YEAH!' he ended about to smash the guitar before others stopped him he then bowed down and everyone jokingly Boo'd him and he said, "I see you all are just jealous of my natural singing abilities." and all the campers burst out laughing saying, "Ok good one." to him and he crossed his arms and pouted, I then patted his back playfully while laughing.

"Ok you guys who else wants to sing that can sing?" they asked looking at Kyler, " Ally why don't you sing something?" asked Austin ( Not knowing she had stage fright), "Yeah no." I said shyly sitting back down on the log, "Oh C'mon play something." they said handing me the guitar and Trish said, "Ally I know you can do it." squeezing my hand. My hands then became shaky and I tried to strum the guitar but couldn't.

I could see everyone looking at me strangely and I heard some giggling I tried to open my mouth and sing but all that came out was, 'Umm Umm Uh." I could feel my eyes getting watery and I couldn't catch my breath no matter how hard I tried to breath in and I just ran off. " Ally wait!" I heard Cassidy and Trish say but I just keep running as far as my legs would take me.

I stumbled and fell by the lake and I stayed there a while and then I sat up crying and then I hear someone coming closer to me and when I looked up it was Kyler he sat down by me and held me while I cried in his arms and nuzzled my head in his chest holding onto his shirt, " It's not fair!" I screamed tears falling down on his shirt. " Why what's not fair?" He asked stroking my hair holding me tighter.

" That others can get up on stage and sing and be happy, while I can't and probably never will, because of my stage fright." I told him looking in his hazel eyes but then turning away. " Ally look at me." He said and then he grabbed my hand, and a tear fell down on his hand."Everything takes time no body's perfect did you hear me sing tonight? One day you'll be on that stage and you'll sing your heart out and I'll be right in the front row cheering you on. So what if you can't get up on stage now i know you will soon enough." He told me and I gave him a small smile while a couple tears fell out and he wiped them off.

I then hear Cassidy and Trish come and they help me up, and said," Ally are you ok? It's gonna be alright we explained to the campers what happened, and their sorry so stop crying it'll be alright." Trish said. " No let her keep on crying so she can just let it all out." Kyler said to them," Hey it's alright for tonight since its so beautiful so keep on crying louder." He told me while smiling.

And I did...

**So what did you all think! Hope you all reviewed so Kylers the crazy nice one there's Auslly headed your way! But this story has so many twist and turns you'll be shocked! So hold on and keep reading! January xoxo**

**Btw I don't own the campfire song song!**


	5. Chapter 5

**When The Wallflower Blooms**

**Austin's P.O.V**

When Trish told us that Ally had severe stage fright I freaked out I felt like a freakin jerk and right before I was about to run after her Kyler stopped me and told me that he'll handle I was just about to punch the fuck out of him right then and there, but then he left and went after Ally so I was forced to sit their feeling so guilty I just wanted to hold her and dry of her tears.

Everyone later went back to their cabins I stayed and walked around looking for Ally wanting to apologize so bad and embrace her, I saw she was with Trish and Cassidy along with white hair Jack Frost I rolled my eyes and went over to her I see she had a small glimpse of fear in her eyes once I was near her I said, "Hey Ally can I talk to you in private." seeing her tears stained cheeks . " Uh I don't think so you humiliated me you knew ever since I was little that I had stage fright!" she told me backing away from me.

"Ally, I genuinely didn't know you know I wouldn't do that to you, you must think I'm a complete jerk right now and its ok if you think so I screwed up I seriously didn't know and I'm willing to do anything just to see you smile. I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me if you feel the need to take revenge on me go ahead, I probably deserve it." I said to her and I began to slowly walk away I could see her face confused and shocked while she held on to her to the bottom sleeve of her sweater.

I sighed and went back to my cabin thinking at how bad I messed for something I didn't know, I feel like a complete idiot that night I tossed and turned I couldn't sleep, knowing I hurt someone like Ally bothers me this is what she does to me it's like she stole my heart away I can't do a single thing because of her Baby Faced Beauty.

I glanced at the clock to see it was 7:00 everyone doesn't get up till 8:30 or later so I thought for a second and then an idea popped in my head and ran towards the kitchen taking out what I needed.

By the time I was done with what I had done everyone was up and getting ready , I quickly changed and waited awhile anxiously looking out of my window waiting for Ally to come out of her cabin and when I saw she did I quickly got what I made for her, and ran towards her. "Ally hold up!" I said and she saw me and waited for me with her two other friends with confused look on their faces, once I finally caught up to her I said, "I'm so sorry for what happened last night and so I made you this." holding up a cake.

It said, 'Sorry for being a complete idiot and screwing up please forgive me' with frosting and Trish and Cassidy said 'Awww' and I saw Ally smile and she got the cake and before I knew it she smashed the cake in my face and everyone laughed and I could see Ally giggle, and used a finger to scoop up frosting from my face licking it and saying, "Revenge is sweet." and I just looked at her crossing my arms, "Saying you know how long that took me to make?" and she said, "You told me if I wanted to I could take revenge on you, because you deserved it apparently." walking away

And I followed her asking, "So does this mean you forgive me?" and she flashed me a smile and nodded her head while laughing and I sighed in relief and shot my arms up in the air happily I then ran back to the cabin to wash off my face.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I walked down to the breakfast area smiling the whole way there what Austin did was incredibly sweet no one has ever really cared about me that much to do that. I sighed and kept on walking, after we had gotten our food we all sat down and talked , "Good morning you guys! How's everyone after breaking the rules and going in the lake with a whole bunch of glow sticks that someone decided to put in there?" the camp councilor said while looking at Kyler, he looked up from his bowl with a whole bunch of food in his mouth and said, "What makes you think it was me?" " The fact that you wrote property of Kyler on each glow stick." they said to him and he slowly put his head back down and continued eating and everyone giggled.

"So today Imma let you guys swim and later we'll be going hiking!" they said excitedly and everyone cheered while some sighed Kyler got up and said, "You see councilor I don't do hiking or any other physical activity involving moving, because I have a serious medical condition known as laziness." While looking up at the councilor putting an arm on his shoulder nodding. " Well do you have a doctor's note?" they asked rolling their eyes, "No." he said sighing, "Then I guess your coming hiking!" they said to him as he crossed his arms and sat back down while everyone laughed.

After breakfast everyone left back to there cabins to put on their swimsuits as for me I wasn't planning on going in the lake so I just threw on a blue shirt with a golden heart necklace, and a white shorts. I put my ombre hair down letting all my curls fall down my shoulders, I walked out with Trish, Cassidy was still changing so she told us to walk ahead and she'll catch up. We walked down to the dock where we see a whole bunch of people were swimming and jumping in the lake their was loud music playing from someone's radio.

Trish saw some of her other friends and decided to go swim with them, but I was ok with being alone I had my songbook and that's all I needed, a song called Tiptoe by Imagine Dragons was playing and I tapped my pencil to the beat of the song and I began writing some lyrics down that came to my mind, I slowly looked up and back down seeing my reflection in the lake. I sighed and looked back up again to see Austin slowly remove his shirt on the other side of the lake, he bit his lip and flexed his muscles he then jumped in the lake and swam with the others.

I was in awe he had an amazing body, he should take his shirt off more often...Ugh what's the matter with you Ally, have I been too much on my own? I cant be thinking these things we're enemies sorta I guess. I sighed and shook my head going back to write in my songbook when someone came behind me and jumped in the lake dropping my songbook in the water. I panicked and began breathe faster I stood up and put my hands in my hair pacing back and forth, with my breathing getting heavier. It was my songbook my mom gave me I couldn't leave it in the lake I did what I had to do despite the fact I couldn't swim.

I quickly jumped in the water with tears falling down from my eyes a couple of people saw me jump in and cheered saying, "Finally you go I the water." including Austin. I opened my eyes in the freezing cold water and looked for my song book I saw it stuck in-between a fallen branch, I tried to grab it but every time I tried I would scratch my hand really bad to the point where blood was coming out rising to the surface.

I knew I couldn't hold my breath any longer I just put my hand in the branch and got my songbook out and right before I was about to go back up for air my necklace got tangled on the branch I kicked my legs and tried to get it untangled I dropped my song book and I struggled more making matter worse I then felt dizzy and began to get tired and I started to close my eyes knowing my lungs can't take it anymore. I wanted to call for help so bad, but I knew no one would hear me I started to give up and flutter my eyes close. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was Austin's face underwater and everything went blank from there.

I woke up coughing out water on the dock I could see Austin near me and councilors n by me also. " She's awake!" I heard Austin say as he sighed in relief and he began to move my wet hair out of my face with his finger. " My songbook where's my songbook?!"I said moving around frantically trying to sit up, but Austin gently layed me back down and said, " I got it for you don't worry." While stroking my cheek with his thumb making me calm down.

I look around to see Kyler smiling and waving at me, Trish with relief all over her face, and Cassidy smiling also in relief. " We saw that you were taking forever to come back up for air Austin was the first to rush over to you." Trish said to me. " The councilors are notifying your parents that you're ok." Cassidy told me.

"I'm glad you're okay who would've known that Austin who pushed you in the lake when you nearly drowned would end up saving you one day." Kyler said to me, and I giggled a bit before coughing again. "Ok we should get you back to the cabin now to warm up." Cassidy said getting up.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Cassidy then gave me a look and glanced down at Ally mouthing, 'Carry Her!' and I did I was told without struggle, I stooped her up bridal style and carrying her in my arms back to her cabin slowly as possible I wanted to stay like this for as long as I could have her in my arms felt so right. She placed her ahead against my chest and closed her eyes sighing and she said, "Thank you Austin for saving me." and she began to cough, shivering an I held her closer, my pulse must be abnormal I must be crazy.

"You think I was gonna let you get away so soon without a goodbye?" I told her, She gave me a half-smile and put her arms around me and closed her eyes again taking a deep breath. I came in her cabin and rested her on the single bed, that Cassidy said to put her on since it's gonna be hard to get her on the top bunk. Trish brought her a glass of water, and She drank it all quickly she said she wasn't hungry so we just let her rest, and try to get some sleep.

Cassidy and Trish left the room to change and I stood by her as she rested, I saw how campers were getting ready to head out hiking and that I had to leave soon I sighed, and got up slowly, leaned over and a placed a soft kiss on Ally's forehead. Her small hand lingered on mines her soft touch left me breathless I closed my eyes a spark of sensation run through my veins, and in that instant everything just felt so right.

Trish then came in and said, " You should head out she'll be alright the camp nurse is just arrived to stay with her, while we hike so C'mon" she said as Cassidy, Trish, and I left. Once we were outside I spotted Dez and ran to him, "Hey Dez." I told him "Oh hey how's Ally?" he asked "She's resting now I think she'll get better soon." I told Dez as we hiked uphill with the rest of the campers, all I did the whole hike was think about Ally what has she done to me to make me feel this way? I asked myself as we continued to walk uphill.

"And over there you'll see-" "My feet hurt and I'm hungry!" complained a camper cutting of the councilors who were getting frustrated with us, "What wrong with your generation? You all should appreciate what nature has to offer and go outdoors more often." they told us, " You see you guys complain about our generation yet you guys were the ones to raise it!" Kyler said to the councilors and everyone laughed.

They sighed and said, " Ok calm down all of you! It's just been like 15 minutes of the hike!" they said to us, "Please let us go back to the campground and have fun!" said Trish and the two councilors rolled their eyes and gave up saying, "Fine we'll see you guys there." and everyone pumped there fist in the air and ran down hill and I saw Kyler slip down and quickly get up and continued to run down like nothing happened.

I shook my head and turned and began walking down to the campground by the time everyone was there and settled in was night-time they passed around thin blankets and drinks for us to have as they set up the fire for us, we all talked and laughed and after a while we saw Trish bring out Ally she had a blanket wrapped around her, and her hand was bandaged form all the scratches. She was walking slowly with a small smile. I smiled happy she was here and feeling better that's all I need to know.

" Man you know who I haven't seen yet?" Kyler asked and everyone asked who? "Bigfoot! And when he comes I bet someone will have the worst possible camera and take a crappy picture of him/her like every other picture, but I'll be ready I got 10 cameras loaded." he told us holding up 1 as everyone giggled. "And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." someone told him while laughing.

"I know, because I can't date food, marry myself, and I can't marry the internet so that's why I'm single, but ladies it's alright I'm sexy, free, single, and ready to mingle!" Kyler said while winking. "Oh gosh no just stop Kyler calm down!" they told him, " Hey I will DJ at your funeral if you keep it up!"**(1) **Kyler told her pointing a finger at them, "Speaking of funerals you know what Imma say before I die' I left a million dollars in the...' man that would be hilarious!" he told us stomping his legs, as everyone laughed, I looked over at Ally to see her smiling and I smiled at her happy to see that smile again.

"Oh wow look fireflies!" Cassidy said getting up running over to them, and everyone got up and went over to a whole bunch of fireflies caching them and running around to them laughing as they lit up the night sky with grace. I saw Ally laughing while holding one in her hand the light gleaming on her face, I just stood there mesmerized, she lights up like a firefly to me.

**Hey so what did you all think? Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter so much more to come! So I hope you all continue reading for more Auslly! Well bye you guys and thank you so very much every single review means a whole lot to me! Thanks! ~ January xoxox~**


	6. My Soul, Your Beats

**When The Wallflower Blooms**

**Ally's P.O.V**

It's been two days since the accident, and I'm recovering quite well, its a peaceful morning right now everyone is still sleeping quietly it's dead silent, all you can hear is the light breathing of others sleeping. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes once again to relax... that only lasted a minute, "Attention All Campers Please Do Not Panic! Quickly Get Ready And Meet Up At The Front Of The Camp Immediately!" Our Councilors said pretty loudly we all sorta panicked and quickly threw whatever we saw on first.

We quickly rushed over to the bathroom to straighten up and brush our teeth's, I hurriedly put on my Blue High tops, and waited for Trish and Cassidy to come out, as soon as they got out we ran outside to the front of the campground where others were standing around with worried expressions on their faces, once The councilors did a head count and saw that everyone was here they said, "Ok you guys we have a special surprise for you all."

"We get to leave now?" Kyler asked hopefully, they shook their heads and sighed saying, "No Kyler." and he pouted and kicked the dirt, while crossing his arms, "Ok now this will be a special assignment for you all, and I'm sure most of you will pass." They told us and everyone was giving them puzzled looks, "What's the assignment?" Trish asked. "You'll all see pretty soon." They told us, and then we saw a bus headed towards the camp, and everyone was scratching their heads in confusion.

The bus then made a stop right in front of the Camp, we didn't know who or what was in there until the councilors said,"1, 2, 3 Release The Children!" together and the Bus Door opened and a whole bunch of kids came out ranging from the ages 5-9 year olds they all came and attacked us with Hugs, and some even jumped on us, while others were being carried in the arms of campers.

I saw Kyler stoop down and open his arms for all the kids and they made him fall down as they tackled him with hugs,there must have been at least 30 little kids running around, I had a little girl in my arms, and a small boy holding my hand. I looked over to see Austin carrying a small girl tickling her, and I saw he put her down and lifted up another boy in the air, I smiled and nodded my head As I saw how good he was with kids.

"Careful don't touch me unless you have all washed your hands we all know they've picked bugers!" Trish said to the kids as they all surrounded her while laughing. "So why'd you bring us other people's kids?" One of the campers asked while holding a small ones hand.

"Because one of the reasons you are here is to learn responsibility, your job is to take care of these kids, you'll have to act like a mother or father for them, we'll assign you all a kid one or more. You can also make request if you'd like on the sheet of paper by the wall. For right now get to now them till we know who's with who." They told us.

"Now if you could all just show them around the camp that would be fine, thank you all!" and with that they left us with the kids I turn to see Kyler say, " I'm a father now!" he was carrying a boy and girl in both arms, he had a little girl on his shoulders, and a boy was clinging on his legs. "This is 'Kyler Jr, "Kyler The Second, Kylerita, and you shall be names Kylerissa, Perfect, oh but we need a mother Any Volunteers Ladies?" He said, and everyone quickly turned their backs with their kids, and I giggled at him.

I picked up the other boy holding my hand he was 5 years old and had brown hair and Blue eyes who goes by the name, Gabriel in my other hand I held as small girl who was 6 years old and had soft blonde hair and bright green eyes and her name was Clara. After I picked them and had them in my arms I went over to Trish and Cassidy who were holding the hands of two girls and a boy around the age of 8.

"Hey Ally this is Autumn, and this little shy one is Maddie." Cassidy told me as they hid behind her shyly I smiled down at them and waved, " This is Gabriel and Clara." I told Trish and Cassidy as they waved hi to them, "Oh this is Abel and this little one is Hannah-Chan it's a Korean name how cool!" Trish told me happily, I smiled and they said Bye as they took their kids to look around the campground, I waved bye and headed to Kyler.

"Hey Kyler I would like you to meet my new children who I had unexpectedly, this is Gabriel and Clara!" I said as he laughed and waved at them, he had two kids also a boy who had light brown hair, and hazel eyes like Kyler's, the little girl who I'm guessing was 7 had blonde hair with Blue eyes, "Yeah I don't even know who's the mother! This little girl over here is Saige, and he is named Henry they get their good looks from their father." He told me as he flipped his hair out of his eyes.

I laughed at him playfully pushing him we then walked over to Austin and his kids," Why Hello Austin." I said to him while he picked up a small boy and girl, "Oh hey guys." He told us with a half smile, " Ok this is Gabriel, Clara, and Kyler's kids are Saige and Henry." I told Austin as he waved hi to them, and gave them a smile, "This is Ailee and over here we have little Adrian." Austin said as he had them both in his arms.

" There adorable!" I said as I gave them a little tickle making them giggle a bit, and Austin smiled down at me laughing a bit, "Looks like you got this whole mother thing down." He told me, as I steeped back to put my kids down, "Yeah I guess well I wish you good luck Austin I'm pretty sure you're gonna do well I see your good with kids...I like that." I told him as I walked away with my kids and Kyler also.

I turned to see him smiling sheeply, while raising a brow, I smirked and continued walking away to the camp where I saw many campers with 1 or more children in their arms, carrying them by the lake, or showing them the wildlife I smiled to see everyone having fun with the kids while others I saw were struggling. I saw some with kids who were running away from them, some weren't listening, and others were clinging on to their legs I laughed at how funny how it was hard to control them.

"C'mon you guys wanna go by the lake a little?' I asked Gabriel and Clara they both smiled and jumped up and down clapping their small hands together, "Alright I guess that's a yes." I said while laughing a bit grabbing their hands and taking them near the lake to feel the water, they splashed the water and giggled I smiled at how much fun they were having, and I felt happy inside.

"Wait no Saige, Henry my children why have you turned your backs on me Noooo!" Kyler dramatically screamed as he was running away from his kids who were chasing him with sticks in their hands, I laughed and clapped my hands seeing him run away from his little children. "Hey you guys wanna play tag with uncle Kyler?" I asked them and they both nodded getting up and chasing him, and once they had caught him they jumped on him for hugs, "Noooo Why?" he dramatically said, and he began tickling the kids and they all got up and ran from him and he went down to chase them in a game of tag.

I half smiled to see how Kyler was good with kids considering how he acts like one I saw how other kids were joining the game and he continued to chase them around, he then grabbed all of them in his arms and lifted them up, and spinning them around as they all laughed happily. I went over to them going to claim my kids I smiled up at Kyler and grabbed my chidren hands and took them to the eating area inside.

As we entered other kids were there waiting in line with their 'Parents' for their lunch, they were serving Mac and Cheese, Broccoli, Half of a ham sandwich, and a dessert on the side with some juice. Once all the kids got their food, we all sat and ate, "I don't like Broccoli!" said Gabriel while pouting, "Well you have to eat or else no dessert." I told him "But I don't like Broccoli either Ally don't make us eat it pwease!" Clara begged. "No you guys you have to eat all your food like the other kids." I said

"There not eating it either!" Clara said pointing at all the other kids and their 'Parents' who are struggling with their kids trying to make them eat their food even Kyler, Austin, Trish, and Cassidy's kids! Then one of Kyler's kids got up on the table and said, "We don't have to eat all this if we don't want to!" and all the other kids cheered, we tried to settle them down but it was too late my kids, Austin's, Cassidy's, Trish's, kids all got up on the tables and a couple other kids began throwing their food.

We all took cover, trying to calm them down it was difficult, that's when the councilors came in and tried to settle everything, took forever to stop them and when we did the whole place was a complete disaster! We all were dismissed and sent back to the cabins where we washed up, and set the kids down for a nap, we were reported to back to the lunch area, and had no choice but to go.

"Ally, Austin, Trish, Cassidy, Kyler, you all couldn't control your children you all were responsible for, you guys will now have to clean up this place with the janitor supplies we have for you set out." He told us

We all sighed and were pretty upset the other campers had another punishment, and the kids would get their fair share tomorrow, Great...

**Austin's P.O.V**

Great this is just what I asked for cleaning up, I never cleaned I always had people to do that for me I don't even know what all this janitor stuff was or that they even existed!

I went to the pile of cleaning supplies and picked up this weird-looking thing not knowing how to use it, I just did what I thought it did clean the walls, I got funny looks from the others and Ally said, "Uh Austin you do know that that's a mop right?" raising a brow. "Oh yeah Uh I knew that I was just uh... ok to be honest I never cleaned before so I'm new at this sorta stuff." I spit out taking what's apparently called 'A Mop' of the walls and on the floor. I saw they were all pretty much shocked.

"Wow can't believe it! Man your lucky!" Trish said crossing her arms, "I just had pretty much everything done for me." I said shrugging my shoulders I saw Ally roll her eyes and say, "Well that sure does explain a lot." " You got the good life bro." Kyler told me while nodding. "You have to learn how to work! Here" Cassidy said handing me back the 'Mop'.

"This is how you use this all you do is wipe the floor back and forth making it clean now and then you will put it back in the bucket of water and squeeze it out and mop the floor again Got it?" She asked "I'm sorry what?" I said as she rolled her eyes and said, "Look it's just like sweeping like how Ally's doing it except this is a mop." Cassidy told me.

"Ok let me see that." I said grabbing the mop and cleaning the floor, "Good now keep on doing that Imma go get all that broccoli off of those walls." she said holding a scraper up and walking towards the Broccoli covered walls. I continued to Mop cautiously not knowing what I was doing, I saw the others working it was so boring until I got an idea I went over to this radio and put on a good radio station and then we started working.

We all laughed and danced around while cleaning a fast song was playing called Mental Breaker by Block B some K-pop group it was a really good song, I was dancing while mopping the floors, and Kyler was dancing around also while wiping down the tables, I saw Ally hum peacefully and half dancing to the song while sweeping I laughed and mopped over to her and grabbed her broom and set it aside grabbing her hand and spinning her.

She giggled and I pulled her closer to me waltzing around I then began to show off a little by showing her my Hip Hop moves around her, and some breakdance moves on the floor I then stood up and went around the room twirling Trish and Cassidy and right before the song was over I grabbed the mop and posed with it at the end, and everyone laughed and cheered.

"Show off!" Ally said while laughing, " Oh you know you likes it!" I said while winking at her and going back to mopping before another good song came on called, " Underdog' played we all burst out dancing and messed around some more while cleaning up I even carried Ally on my back and spun her around as she laughed. Her laughter was like being struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight. I saw how much fun she was having and it made me feel happy to see this Wallflower start to blossom.

Once we were done with cleaning everything looked great and our councilors were pleased I then left to wash up in my cabin, Before I left it was me and Ally I saw she was looking at the piano carefully lightly touching over it, I smiled and walked over to her asking, "Do you play?" she jumped a little at first and said, "Yeah do you?" she said looking up at me.

"Use to sorta haven't been in touch with music for a while waiting for someone to bring it back to me." I said as she smiled Ally slowly grabbed my hands and placed them on the piano making me feel the keys. I closed my eyes taking everything in, we then sat down and she grabbed my hand and placed it over the keys gently pressing down, I heard the music of the piano, she then guided my hand to the other side, and she had me play a few keys for her.

I genuinely heard the music for the first time I had my eyes closed tightly and I began playing the piano an old song my mom used to play for me, Ally's small hands were still on top of mines, and I continued smiling. She then got up and whispered, "My Soul, Your Beats." I was confused at what she meant I stayed there at the piano confused as I pressed down on the piano.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Trish, Kyler, and I were outside messing around with each other while Cassidy was changing you know just goofing around like friends, "Ok kiss me on the cheek if I'm wrong." "Ok." I said while laughing, "Dinosaurs still exist." Kyler said, and me and Trish laughed together and I said, "Wrong!" and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was walking over to Ally and the rest when I saw Ally give Kyler a kiss on the cheek and I went crazy I felt my blood boil in anger I was rushed over with jealousy, I wanted to get back and that's when Cassidy walked over to them and they saw both of us, I didn't know what I was thinking I was too jealous to use my head, I quickly grabbed Cassidy and kissed her out of no where for a while till she pushed me back and slapped me...

**Cliffhanger! Review for more! Thank you all tell me what you thought looks like jealousy got the better of Austin. How does Ally feel? What's gonna happen? Review for more! There's a little plot twist for you**


	7. Chapter 7

**When The Wallflower Blooms**

**Austin's P.O.V**

_I walked out to see Ally kiss Kylers cheek, I felt my blood boil, and jealousy rushed over me I wanted to get back, and that's when Cassidy walked by them,and they saw both of us. I didn't know what I was thinking I was too jealous to use my head I quickly grabbed Cassidy and kissed her until she pulled back and slapped me._

_" _What the hell was that!" Cassidy screamed as she backed away from me, " Uh..." I said clearing my throat still in shock of my actions. "Woah I did not see that coming!" Kyler said. I gave him a stern glare, and looked over at Trish who had her mouth upon in shock.

I then slowly looked over at Ally who's baby-face was confused and also in shock, she looked a bit hurt also and that's when I felt guilty. " Why'd you kiss me?!" Cassidy asked as she wiped her lips off. " Uh cause ummm I gotta go." I quickly said running to my cabin.

" Hey!" Dez and Dallas said i didn't say anything I just walked to the bathroom with my head down clear of my mistakes.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I saw Austin kiss Cassidy, and I was stunned it happened fast I didn't know why he would do that, but then again he's Austin the player I should've known. But for some reason when he kissed her I felt myself die a little in the inside. I didn't know why I just felt hurt for some reason.

" Why'd he do that? " Cassidy asked as she took a seat with us, "Well he is Austin he can just kiss any girl as he pleases without a care or reason." Trish said shaking her head. " It makes no sense though." Kyler said

" Yeah..." I said with my voice cracking a little, " Are you okay Ally?" Cassidy asked looking over at me and I quickly looked down at my hands," Uh yeah, I'm fine." I said quietly. " You sure? I hope you'll be ok later on this evening with the kids." Trish said hopefully.

" Yeah I'll be fine by then but I'm just gonna head back to the cabin for a while bye." I told them as I got up and gathered my things heading towards my cabin slowly with my head down, when I looked up I saw Austin sitting by himself.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I slowly started to walk towards him shuffling my feet with every step I took. Once I was near him I took a seat by him slowly looking up at him and asking," Hey what was that back there?" nervously

He sighed And ran his fingers through his blonde hair stressed out, " I honestly don't know something just came over me." He said looking down at his shoes I gave him a half smile and said, " Thats weird you seemed fine until I kissed Kylers ch-..."

I stopped mid sentence realizing if maybe Austin did that over jealousy, but that couldn't be, " Ally are you okay?" Austin asked worriedly " Huh oh yeah I'm fine...Austin?" I said awkwardly.

He turned to face me and said," Yeah?" " Uh were you...you know what never mind." I said looking down, " I think you should just apologize to her, cause I don't think you'll tell us why you kissed her anytime soon, just hope she doesn't kiss with a fist." I said walking away.

" Bye Austin." I said I headed towards my cabin not far from Austin's, I sighed still a bit upset that he kissed her, but why wouldn't he? She's way prettier than me, and doesn't make a fool out of herself So why wouldn't he choose her over me?

I took a deep breath and exhaled out kicking the dirt as I continued to Walk back to my cabin, and once I got there I laid down on my bed taking out my book, and began reading but I had to read paragraphs over and over because I wasn't concentrating.

Ugh why am I like this I shouldn't care, but yet there's an ache in my heart...

**Austin's P.O.V**

After briefly talking to Ally I realized I needed to clear the air it was so weird I hardly ever get jealous over little things like that so what if Ally kissed that guy Kyler I don't care doesn't bother me.

Yes it does, no it doesn't, wow really I'm arguing with myself now...great. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I got up from the cabin porch and back to Cassidy. Once I got back near the lake I saw her sitting there with a couple other of her friends.

She saw me, and quickly got up and headed towards me angrily," Please don't slap me again!" I said blocking my face and he laughed and said," Don't worry as much as I would like to slap you again for kissing me I'm not."

I sighed in relief and said, " Thanks, look Cassidy I'm sorry I did that I don't know what came over me." While looking down at my shoes, " It's okay I know you just did that cause you were jealous Ally kissed Kylers cheek I get it." She said

I laughed and said, "No Cassidy you got it all wrong I'm not jealous just cause of that little thing Pshhh C'mon lets be real now." Awkwardly looking back up at her seeing her roll her eyes.

" Oh wow Austin it's clear your starting to fall for Ally little by little and now it's having a toll on you it's cool." Cassidy said starting to walk away, " Cassidy I'm not falling for Ally please..." I said and she turned around and smirked saying, "Alright whatever you say!"

I sighed and rubbed my temples relieved that, that was over and everything is cool now, but c'mon now I can't actually be falling for Ally...right?

Later on that night we all headed back to the campfire where the fire was already lit their the campers surrounded it roasting marshmallows, and making s'mores with their kids. I was waiting for mine to come.

" Austin here are your kids!" Dez said handing me the hands of Ailee and Adrian " Thanks Dez!" I said and he began walking together towards the campfire pit, "Here you go and you put it the marshmallow on the stick and carefully put near the fire." I told Ailee and Adrian showing them how to roast marshmallows.

" Like this Austwin?" Ailee asked and I nodded my head giving her a smile, and looked up to see Ally smiling at me, " Your really good with kids Austin never seen that side of you before." She said looking down.

I laughed a bit and said, " Well, you know" wile scratching the back of my neck and Ally bit her lip, and we looked at each other for a while deeply I felt myself going in a trance, my body and soul endlessly wanting her, "Ally... I think I-"

" Oppa Gangnam Style eh eh eh Sexy lady C'mon my children!" Klyer burst out with him and his kids wearing shades and bling, walking behind one another doing gangnam style, and all the campers Burt out laughing.

" Now the party don't start till we walk in." He continued this time to Kesha Tick Tock I rolled my eyes and shook my head, once they were done singing everyone cheered, and they took their bows. " That was awesome you guys!" Ally said cheerly

" I know, me and my kids are super stars I raised them right!" He said to Ally proudly, " Kyler I bet your kids are like ' Please Help Us!' In the inside." This one girl blurted while laughing.

" Hey I will DJ at your funeral also if you keep it up!" Kyler said jokingly while others laughed. " Ok calm Down you guys be a role model for your kids!" The councilor said to us. " Well just enjoy the night you guys remember your kids will have to be in bed by 8 o clock!" They said

" The earlier. The better" Trish stated while her kids bugged her, " Anyone want to listen to a campfire song?" The councils asked the kids and they all screamed 'Yeah' jumping up and down hyper of the s'mores and marshmallows.

" Ok who wants to sing the kids a song?" They asked us raising a guitar up for us, " Me, pick me." Kyler shouted jumping out of his seat, and I raised my hand just for the satisfaction of seeing Kyler disappointed.

" Austin!" They said handing me the guitar, and I looked over at Kyler who pouted, " Ok this song is called,' Falling' I hope it'll put all of you monsters in bed." I said and I slowly started to play the guitar.

"In my head whitely spreading I engrave you and

fly far away I close my two eyes that see everything

And I want to turn back the time and go back then

Im falling like this, falling for you even if you can't catch me

falling again, falling for you can't you embrace me?"

( I sung that chorus looking at One specific girl, Ally)

The good days, and the painful days were they nothing much?

Please I say it isn't so,

If only my bruised blank heart that has been died the Coler blue could feel

I'm falling again, falling for you if only you could embrace me

Im endlessly falling for you, even if I fall to the ground

Ill look at you."

Everyone then smiled and cheered for me even the little kids who looked all tired, mission accomplished. I then looked over at Ally who was the only girl I was looking at the entire song she was blushing a mad red keeping her head down.

" That was awesome!" The campers said stunned and I smiled and thanked them all, " Great performances hmm wondered who the song was for, maybe the girl you were looking at the entire time?" Cassidy said while crossing her arms.

I laughed nervously and said, " Pshhh Cassidy yeah right." While kicking the dirt under my feet, " Oh c'mon ' I'm endlessly falling for me, wish you'd catch me' that line was obviously for Ally." She said

I shook my head Looking down at my shoes, and back up to see her smirk, and beginning to walk away. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the councilor handing him back the guitar.

" Well looks like we've got some tired children, are you guys ready for bed?" They asked the kids and they all nodded rubbing there eyes, and yawning. " Alright then theses nice ladies will take care of them for the night." They told us

Everyone then sighed in relief as they took the kids to bed, that's when everyone then started to have fun, " Man taking care of children is hard!" Trish said and everyone nodded, " Only a couple more days with them." Another said

While the others where there laughing and talking I decided to take a walk and clear up my mind. Was I slowly but endlessly falling for Ally? I couldn't be right this isn't right, but whenever I'm around my cold blue heart begins to feel again.

I want to love, but don't know how to... I never loved a girl genuinely or had true feelings for them which is why I never learned to truly love anybody.

I sighed, and pushed my hands in my pocket, walking alone on this warm Saturday night just to make my mind seem clear, where do I go from here? I'm walking by the waters edge wondering why I'm here and not over there.

Now I stand alone I then stopped to stare at lake side I'm breathing in to make inside fill with peace like she was here with me.

" Austin..." I heard someone call out, disrupting my thoughts and when I turned my head to look i saw Ally running up to me, " Are you okay?" She asked quietly with concern, and I nodded my head.

" It's just I saw you get up and leave I got worried." Ally told me looking up at me, " Thanks, but you don't need to waste your time worrying bout me." I told her beginning to walk away.

"Austin wait!" She said walking back to me, " I liked that song you sung back there." I gave her a half smile, and said " Thanks Alls" before putting my hands back in my pocket, and slowly start to walk away

" Austin you seem sorta lonely can I join you on your walk, only if you want me to." Ally said nervously looking down, " Uh sure if you want to." I said acting natural, but in the inside I was glad she cared and wanted to walk with me.

She filled this empty void that was in me, for some reason , we walked around the campground quite happily together just talking about our old memories as kids the bad, and the good, where we wanna stand in life, and about lives.

I actually got to talk to someone genuinely not those fake conversations you have with that person who doesn't care back in school I would have a thousand friends who would only want to know me for popularity.

I never had a real friend I could talk to besides Dez, I never had anyone who really cared bout me till now.

" And remember that time I pulled down your pants in front of everyone, and for revenge you decided to put glue in my hair?" Ally said while we both laughed looking back at our childhood memories.

I continued to laugh trying to gasp for air, i seriously laughed so much I thought I was gonna die, " I remember that day I'm still have the nightmares!" I told her " We had some good, and bad times here." She said

" I know you always made my summer interesting we would always fight, now look at us all grown up finally getting along its weird, but I'm glad ." I told her looking down at her due to the height difference I liked.

We then stopped walking and turned to face each other still giggling at our old memories when we stopped to look at each other deeply, and I started to slowly bring our faces together, before realizing what I'm doing.

I shook my head, and slowly backed away from her not sure of what I was doing, " Austin..." Ally breathed out and I put my hood up, she then came closer to me placing a small hand on my left cheek.

"Im sorry" I said slowly taking removing her hand regretfully I couldn't do this scared I'm gonna break her heart I don't wanna hurt her.

" Austin and Ally you guys need to report back to the campground!" Said the councilor angrily, " I'm in charge of you guys I could be in deep trouble if Bigfoot came and ate you guys, you know how many law suits I would get?"

We smiled then slowly began walking back to our cabins, and when I was about to enter my cabin, Ally ran behind me, and gave me a back hug...

**Thank you guys so much for reading sorry I haven't updated in a while hope you enjoyed this chapter basically bout ow Austin doesn't know-how to genuinely love anybody so yeah please review and thanks!**


End file.
